


The Park is Closed

by serenbach



Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, jurrasic world au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood">lily_winterwood's</a> Jurassic World AU <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4254549">The Lonely Isle.</a></p><p>“The park is closed,” Thorin said gently. “I am sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park is Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lonely Isle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254549) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> Thank you to lily_winterwood for letting me run around in her playground for a while! If you haven't read _The Lonely Isle_ yet then you are missing out!

Thorin sighed wearily as he supervised the last of the injured guests as they were air-lifted to safety.

“It’s just the staff left to speak to now, Thorin,” Balin said gently, and Thorin scrubbed his face was his hands, aching all over. His suit was still dirty and torn, and he was in desperate need of a wash, a nap and something to eat, in that order, but he would not shirk that responsibility. He’d already checked on his nephews and his sister, he just had this one last thing to do and then he could rest.

Bilbo was waiting for him outside the meeting room, and that fact alone cheered him up and steadied him, making him feel more confident about speaking to the staff. Bilbo smiled at Thorin and followed him to the room alongside Balin.

Some of his employees had already been evacuated, of course, and some had been injured. But his core staff had remained behind for one final briefing.

Thorin looked at his loyal staff regretfully. “I am sorry to have led you all into such peril,” he began, and a murmur went around the room. “And I will do everything in my power to ensure that your severance package is generous as I can possibly make it-”

“But when do we go back?” Gilraen Strider, the Mosasaur’s keeper, interrupted.

“The park is closed,” Thorin said gently. “I am sorry.”

“But Alfrid will starve!” Gilraen objected, sounding upset. “She can’t get food for herself like the others.”

“And my baby dinosaurs are vulnerable,” Esmeralda Took, the petting zoo superviser, chimed in. “They are right out in the open!”

“My Pteranodons need rounding up and putting somewhere safe,” Dori, the aviary keeper added firmly. “What happened was not their fault.”

Bifur, one of the Sauropod handlers, nodded along fiercely. He’d been inconsolable since his gentle giants had been attacked, but didn’t seem willing to abandon the park either.

Bilbo stared at him hopefully, fidgeting, Bofur was alongside him, looking anxious. Thorin already knew how worried they were about their raptors.

“I can’t guarantee your safety,” Thorin said, looking Bilbo right in the eyes, before turning to the others. “I can’t even guarantee you’d get _paid_ for your work-” Erebor Prehistoric Wildlife World was insured, of course, but Thorin was anticipating the lawsuits and the loss of donations as their sponsors withdrew their support.

“I’m not doing it for the money,” Bilbo said, his eyes burning with enthusiasm, and the others agreed noisily with him.

“I understand that you believe in the park,” Thorin told them gratefully, “but it is not safe.”

“Thorin,” Balin said with a smile. “We believe in you. If anyone can rebuild the park after all this, it would be you.”

Thorin turned to Dwalin, who was grinning fiercely. “Do we have any asset containment units able to respond?”

“Aye, we do,” Dwalin said, already pulling out his mobile.

“I suggest you all prepare yourselves then,” Thorin told them, not able to stop his own smile from growing. “But we will not be going back until asset containment is ready, and we have a more complete view of what is happening on the island.”

There were a few cheers as his staff filed out, and Thorin stared after them, touched by their loyalty. When he looked back, Bilbo was the only one remaining in the room.

“It looks like we’ll have to postpone our date,” Thorin said, and Bilbo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because I couldn't get _The Lonely Isle_ out of my head and because my sister and I made ourselves sad thinking about the likely fate of the baby dinosaurs. 
> 
> Thanks again to lily-winterwood for writing such a wonderful fic!


End file.
